


atensi

by suki_pie



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, a bit romance, okayama made me asdfghjklasa!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: tiba-tiba saja, Keito jadi suka bermain atensi.





	atensi

**Author's Note:**

> Haiii XDD  
>  jadi, gak tau ceritanya gimana jol aja nge-hype lagi sama Hey! Say! JUMP masa 8")) padahal sempet gak ngikutin lagi pas 2014/gananya. Terus kepincut sama okayama huehuehue. Happy reading!  
> 
> 
> .  
> 
> 
> .
> 
> Hey! Say! JUMP berada di bawah naungan agensi Johnny's Entertaiment
> 
> _saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

Tak ada yang tahu mulanya bagaimana, atau dengan cara seperti apa, atau kenapa pula dirinya yang harus kena ketika Keito sadar kalau ia diam- diam memberikan atensi lebih untuk Ryosuke. Sesuatu yang terdengar klise dan _cheesy_ sekali, Keito pikir, tetapi rasanya salah kalau ia sampai membohongi diri sendiri.

Daya tarik Ryosuke itu ada pada garis senyumnya, lengkung mata itu, dan tawa renyah yang lepas. Suatu hari, suatu waktu, ketika sutradara pembuatan _music video_ mereka meneriakkan kata _last_ dan para _member_ menyambutnya dengan antusias. _Last!_ Katanya, lebih seringnya sih Hikaru atau Daiki yang terlihat sumrigah (baiklah, satu persen lebih banyak ada di Hikaru) dan Ryosuke hanya bisa menggeleng geli. Keito mencoba menebak apa isi benak Ryosuke saat itu, tapi hasilnya nihil ketika Ryosuke berkata dengan lugas; beginilah JUMP yang kalian lihat, ujarnya, kepada seorang kameraman yang seringkali merekam kekonyolan mereka untuk disimpan pada tautan _MV Making_ nanti. Kemudian tawa kecilnya lolos—

—(Keito ingat betul sewaktu pembuatan MV Fantastic Tune dan Hikaru muncul dengan gayanya yang amat sangat aneh sambil mengulang kata _last_ berkali-kali, mendekati Ryosuke sembari mendekapnya dari belakang, lalu gigitan tak diduga dia lakukan pada pundak Ryosuke hingga Yuya turun tangan untuk memisahkan mereka, astaga. Tidak, tidak, Keito mana mungkin tersentil dengan hal sekecil itu.)

(Tapi kenapa ia kerap  kali memikirkannya?)

Selintas momen di atas panggung membayangi Keito, tahun 2015 di mana tema yang mereka ambil mengenai _Carnival_. Sang produser (atau _kekeke_ , begitulah yang ia dan lainnya panggil) entah sengaja atau tidak memberikan Keito kesempatan untuk berkolaborasi dengan Ryosuke; ia memilih untuk memetik senar gitar, melantunkan nada-nada akustik sambil duduk di kursi kayu yang tinggi, sedangkan kerlingannya akan jatuh pada Ryosuke. Bepijak di sampingnya dengan _stand mic_ dan kedua tangan berbalut _sweater_ putih kebesaran menggenggam _mic_ erat. Jemari-jemari Ryosuke tenggelam separuh, sesuatu yang kecil tapi Keito rasa itu manis.

Momennya mungkin tidak punya frekuensi sebesar Yuto, ketika lagu _Super Delicate_ dinyanyikan dan adegan saling berhadapan antara Ryosuke juga Yuto bisa dengan mudah menarik jeritan para penonton. Keito tidak punya yang seperti itu, yang ia lakukan hanyalah bermain gitar dan berdoa dalam hati semoga penonton tidak kecewa karena ekor matanya sering kali ia lemparkan untuk Ryosuke. Atau juga—

“Keito, jangan melamun.”

Bahu tersentak kecil, Keito refleks menoleh dan—ups, ia tidak sadar langkah kaki sudah membawanya ke sebuah hutan lindung tempat pemotretan untuk tahun kalender Hey! Say! JUMP yang akan dirilis nanti. Musim gugur sedang berada di puncak-puncaknya, dedaunan kering berserakan di mana-mana. Keito mendengar tawa keras Hikaru menggema (lagi-lagi) saling melemparkan tumpukan daun kering dan dibalas protes oleh Daiki.

Kemudian, atensinya berpindah dan menemukan sepasang mata jernih Ryosuke, orang yang membuyarkan lamunannya tadi. Ada merah yang menghias pipi Yamada muda itu, termasuk bibir dan pucuk hidungnya. Mungkin karena dingin, Keito menebak, ia bisa melihat uap-uap tipis keluar ketika Ryosuke bernapas atau berbicara.

“ _So cold_ ,” gumam Keito, sengaja diucapkan dalam bahasa Inggris. “ _Are you okay,_ Yama-chan?”

“Oh, berhenti mengoceh,” cibir Ryosuke, sekilas sorot matanya berkilat jenaka. “Tapi di sini memang dingin,” kalimatnya terputus karena bersin. “Yah, tempatnya bagus, sih. Mungkin ini akan jadi _masterpiece_ fotografer kita.” Ia terkekeh kecil, Keito tidak tahu apakah perkataan Ryosuke tadi berupa kelakar atau bukan. Fokusnya lebih dulu jatuh saat Ryosuke menggosok kedua talapak tangan dan memberikan tiupan kecil di sudut-sudutnya.

Okamoto Keito, entah karena impuls benaknya sudah sulit dikontrol atau karena rasa gemas itu munculnya seperti petasan (tiba-tiba dan tanpa peringatan), lekas meraih kelima jari Ryosuke dan ia tautkan dengan jemarinya sendiri. Ia mendapat tanda tanya lewat binar mata yang mengerling, dari Ryosuke, dan Keito tak pernah ragu untuk mengulas cengir tipis sebagai balasan. Bahkan tanpa dosa menggenggam erat tangan Ryosuke yang melengkung dan lantas ia jejalkan ke dalam saku mantelnya sendiri.

“Nah, begini kan hangat,” sahut Keito, mengedipkan sebelah mata. Ia mendengar panggilan Yuto di ujung lain. “Tahan sedikit lagi, nanti pulang kita buat cokelat hangat.”

“Apa sih,” dengus Ryosuke, sengaja menenggelamkan diri dalam lipatan syal di lehernya. “Minta saja Dai-chan yang buatkan.”

“Buatanmu lebih enak.”

“Gombal.”   


End file.
